Música antigua
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Algo que tendía a ser del conocimiento popular era que a los semidioses les ocurrían cosas extrañas, desde los grandes y mundialmente famosos como Heracles y Perseo hasta a los más nuevos y jóvenes, para quienes, por mucho que les pesara, las excepciones eran raras. Nico di Angelo, se viera por donde se viera, no era una de esas excepciones
**Bueno, hace unos meses, cuando terminé _La luz más allá de la oscuridad_ , prometí que pronto verían más Solangelo por aquí... ¡aquí lo tienen! ¿Se acuerdan que hubo un cambio de planes terrible en esa historia y que me atrasé porque la distraída de mí no tiene orden en su cabecita? **

**Pues bien, el problema completo era este: como los one-shots no seguían un verdadero orden cronológico no fue sino hasta el final cuando me di cuenta de que no podía poner este capítulo (iba a ser el 9) antes de _Como una promesa_ (capítulo 10), porque el conflicto en el capítulo 10 era que Nico no aceptaba su sexualidad por haber nacido en el siglo XX y en esa historia Will lo sabía, mientras que el punto de ese pseudo-capítulo 9 era que Will no tenía idea de la verdadera edad de Nico.**

 **Probablemente a ustedes no les habría importado, porque son gente hermosa que no se fija en estas tonterías, pero yo soy un poco compulsiva y no me hizo gracia que las cosas estuvieran tan mal organizadas. Al final _De amores y sustos_ fue el capítulo 9 y decidí publicar esta historia como un one-shot separado. ¡Por fin puedo decir que está listo!**

 **Ahora, antes de que me pase lo de Cecil en _Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta_ , ¡por favor no odien a Percy! ¡Él tenía buenas intenciones y yo necesitaba un chivo expiatorio!**

 **El final no termina de convencerme, pero realmente no quería irme más hacia el angst y el sufrimiento así que... ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Música antigua_**

* * *

Algo que tendía a ser del conocimiento popular era que a los semidioses les ocurrían cosas extrañas, desde los grandes y mundialmente famosos como Heracles y Perseo hasta a los más nuevos y jóvenes, para quienes, por mucho que les pesara, las excepciones eran raras.

Nico di Angelo, se viera por donde se viera, no era una de esas excepciones, a pesar de que las cosas se habían regularizado bastante desde la derrota de Gea, eso no quería decir que todas las demás cosas en su vida se hubieran visto arregladas mágicamente, lo cual no era tan malo como parecía, puesto que le daba la oportunidad de aprender de sus errores y de arreglarlos, a su manera.

Una de esas cosas que había aprendido hacía poco concernía a las relaciones personales. Quien le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la materia tenía nombre y apellido: William Solace.

No era un secreto que Will había sido uno de los pocos campistas que más se había preocupado por que Nico encontrase en el Campamento Mestizo un hogar, y esa amistad eventualmente se había convertido en algo más, con el tiempo, poco a poco, lo que tampoco era un secreto, pues tras casi medio año de fingir que no estaban románticamente interesados el uno en el otro, finalmente habían hecho su relación oficial.

Pero, claro, eran semidioses y justo cuando todo parecía mejorarse _algo_ indudablemente salía mal.

Y eso pareció suceder aquel día en el que el brillantísimo Perseus Jackson los vio tomados de la mano y decidió extenderles sus felicitaciones porque hacían una linda pareja, lo que… desgraciadamente y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no salió muy bien.

―Me alegra que al final hayas encontrado a alguien que "sea tu tipo" ―comenzó, golpeando cariñosamente el hombro derecho de Nico.

―Percy… ―lo cortó el hijo de Hades, rodando los ojos.

―No, ¡es en serio! ―se defendió el muchacho―. Había pensado que, no sé, tal vez querrías a alguien un poco más grande que tú o algo así, pero eso no importa.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Will, que había seguido el intercambio de palabras sin inmutarse―. Soy mayor que Nico.

―¿Qué? Will, eso no… Espera ―se interrumpió el hijo de Poseidón, congelando la sonrisa de su rostro―. ¿No lo sabes?

―¿Saber qué? ―replicó el rubio, cada vez más confundido―. Nico tiene quince años, yo tengo dieciséis. Percy, sé que la aritmética no es lo tuyo, pero esto es demasiado.

Es decir, quince _sí_ iba antes de dieciséis, ¿cierto?, se preguntó Will. Sin embargo, los rostros tensos de los otros dos semidioses le decían que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

―¿No se lo has dicho? ―preguntó Percy, ignorando a Will para dirigirse exclusivamente al hijo de Hades.

―Yo… aún no… aún no… ―dejó salir Nico con un hilo de voz.

―¡Tártaros! ―exclamó el hijo de Poseidón entre dientes―. Creo… creo que Clarisse estaba buscando a alguien para golpearlo… Iré… iré a ver si aún tiene ganas de hacerlo… ―calló el muchacho antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que se había dirigido antes de encontrarse con la pareja.

―Nico… ¿de qué… de qué estaba hablando Percy? ―preguntó Will tan pronto el hijo de Poseidón hubo desaparecido, pero Nico sólo negó con la cabeza―. ¿Hay… hay algo que me quieras decir o…?

―Perdóname ―murmuró el hijo de Hades―. Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero…

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió el rubio suavemente, colocando ambas anos sobre los hombros del hijo de Hades sólo para recordarle que no estaba solo.

―Yo… ¿Recuerdas a los Lotófagos, de la Odisea? ―comenzó Nico en voz baja; sólo cuando un asentimiento por parte de su novio le hizo saber que había entendido de lo que estaba hablando, continuó―. Al pasar a la era moderna lo hicieron en un hotel, el Casino Loto y… dentro de ese lugar, el tiempo pasa más lento, ¿de acuerdo? Los días parecen hora y los años, meses.

»Tras la muerte de mi madre, Hades… Hades borró nuestras memorias y nos encerró en el casino a mi hermana y a mí por, no sé, cerca de sesenta, setenta años. La verdad… la verdad es que nací alrededor de 1930, no estoy seguro, así que… en teoría, Percy tiene razón.

Se quedó callado súbitamente, sin nada más que decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos en un intento por ocultar su nerviosismo, pero cuando Will no respondió nada y el silencio se hizo insoportable, Nico se vio obligado a volver a tomar la palabra.

―Will, per-perdóname, sé que debí de decírtelo antes ―repitió―, pero nunca encontraba el momento y pensé que… pensé que quizás tú…

Pero Will, lejos de contestarle, prefirió limitarse a rodear a Nico con sus brazos, sorprendiendo al menor, que aun así agradeció la acción, recargando el rostro en el hombro derecho de Will.

―Tranquilo ―murmuró Will suavemente, plantándole un casto beso en la frente al tiempo que Nico rodeaba su cintura―. Yo… lo entiendo, la verdad. Bueno, no, esto es algo extraño, pero eso no es el punto, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien, todo está bien.

―Pero, Will, yo…

―No, está bien ―aseguró el hijo de Apolo una vez más, sonriendo dulcemente una vez que se hubieron separado―. Aunque tengo una duda, si naciste antes de 1930, ¿eso significa que creciste con el jazz y el swing y…? ¡Dioses, por eso no soportas el pop! ―adivinó Will al notar como Nico asentía, sonrojándose levemente.

―¿Acabo de decirte que tengo edad para ser tu abuelo y lo único que te preocupa es la música que escuchaba de niño? ―acusó Nico con resignación.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un hijo de Apolo ―repuso Will sonriendo socarronamente mientras que, con el brazo derecho aún rodeando la cintura de Nico, proseguían su camino hacia la enfermería―. Tú sabes, dios de la música y la poesía y las artes…

―Los cabezas de chorlito ―añadió Nico, permitiendo que su nerviosismo fuera remplazado por una cariñosa sonrisa.

Por su parte, Will no hizo sino rodar los ojos afectuosamente, agradeciendo que al menos ese miedo injustificado hubiera desaparecido de los ojos del menor.

Y así fue justamente como la joven pareja dio por terminada la discusión del extraño tema, habiéndolo dicho todo con tan pocas palabras, pues el mensaje importante estaba ahí a pesar de todo: sin importar lo que sucediera, qué tan bizarro sonara o cuán extraña fuera la situación en la que se encontraran, se tenían el uno al otro. Punto.

Y bueno, no había nada que una buena sesión de música antigua no pudiera arreglar.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena esperar?**

 **Muy bien, en otras noticias, sé que apenas los molesté con lo de mi aniversario, pero a pesar de que tengo tres años escribiendo, sólo hasta hace poco de un año empecé a realmente publicar esas historias... Me parece que este también es un motivo de celebración y que deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar... no sé, tal vez abrir prompts y ofrecerles que me pidan que traduzca una historia o algo... ¿A ustedes qué les parece? ¡Por favor díganmelo en los comentarios!**

 **Sin más por el momento, ¡nos leemos pronto! :3**


End file.
